Kiss Me Again
by silversrider
Summary: A penguin girl has to date a criminal guy, but when things take a turn for the worse she finds a rather spooky way of dealing with her problems. OC*OC and undecided character death.
1. Chapter 1: Coat Of Leaves

_Hello, here is my newest story! this first chapter is dedicated to BML1997. Please enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 1: Coat Of Leaves  
**

**'**_How many times do you have to tell somebody you love them before they believe you?' _Silvia Garrison touched the pen softly with her beak and sighed as she looked at the little line on the blank paper in front of her. Writing, she was not trained in it the least. Not used to find a better wording, a better way of putting her thoughts onto the cold and yellowing paper. School was just a thing she didn't do. Just like writing. Or listening. No, Silvia did her own things, in her own way, in her own time.

Was it two, three, four or five times? She silently wondered as she looked at the little list of names she had just retrieved out of her bottom lowest drawer. Small vertical stripes indicating how many times she had kissed each one of them... By some names the stripes were a bit farther away from each other, indicating they had gone a little more along the road a long time ago. Four. Already four times.

She wasn't one for having a diary. She was one of those who rather forgot about the memories than keep them close and to remember, but she knew she had to keep track of things; she had to find her own answers to her own questions. _On her own, even when together._ That could easily be her motto. She was what one would call a heart-breaker, a player and she didn't mind playing with someone else's heart or mind, not as long as she got what she wanted.

She closed the little book and laid it neatly upon the blanc paper in the drawer. She got a little box from a shelf up high and searched a bit through it, getting out bows of various lengths and colors. "Gotcha." She mumbled when she found a little black bow with a small silver striping. She tied her feathers up high and then made her way out of the little room she called hers.

It was still quite dark outside, with a breeze wind whispering things through the moving limps of the trees which were surrounding the places little Silvy waddled. Leaves of all colors made their way to the ground, it made the pavement quite slippery, but also nicely colored. Silvy silently waddled along the road for quite some time until she silently moved to a little path, unlighted, muddy. Silvia shivered just a little before waddling further along over the path. 'I'm a big girl. I'm not scared.' She mumbled to herself and she waddled determinedly down the little muddy road.

Autumn had arrived quite suddenly that year, making its way to the earth in seemingly one blow of wind. The little leaves on the trees had been coloring quickly, as if somebody had dropped a very large bucket of paint all over the world. Silvy didn't like the autumn. The flowers died down, the weather turned cold and the wind often blew the little bow out of her feathers.

The little penguin marched on over the muddy path without paying attention to the path behind her or in front of her. What did that even matter? She knew where she was going and she knew she couldn't turn around to go back to the safety of her dad's house... So why would she bother by thinking about closed opportunities? She sighed a little when large raindrops started to fall down upon her feathers, but she didn't change the way of her waddle. She had to do what she had to do, if she liked it was out of the question.

It wasn't too long before she stumbled upon a big gray building and she waddled inside without giving it a second thought. She waddled through the hallways a little bored, she had waddled here so often now, always going on a way she dreaded but not to be avoided. As always, she tapped her little flipper on the stone walls enclosing the hallway she was in. The place breathed a sort of loneliness, some sort of coldness and darkness.

She stopped in front of a barred door on which was a number, name and some small nonsense Silvy didn't even pay attention to. She opened the door a bit silently and moved into the even colder and darker room.

"What?" A cold and harsh voice welcomed her in the cell and she could just barely see the two eyes glistering in the dark, farthest away corner of the prison cell they were currently in. "What?!" The voice raised and sounded angry, but she didn't turn around or hesitated as she moved closer. "Answer me! Answer me now!" Commanded the voice and she heard the figure moving closer to her.

"Calm down." She said calmly and she moved swiftly and quickly over to the figure and laid her flipper on his shoulder. "I'm getting you out of here." The figure easily shook the flipper from him. "Nonsense. You're a chick." The voice said harsh and Silvy frowned. "So what if I am? Does that mean you suddenly can't waddle through an open door anymore?" She almost hissed, which showed her k impatience and irritation.

The penguin waddled out from the dark corner of the room more towards the girl with the black bow. He growled and seemed dangerous to Silvy, but she kept her posture without second thought. "So you rather stay here, in this cold and dusty cell, with this prison food?" Silvy said as she got the untouched plate from the ground and pushed it almost in the male's beak. "Huh, or would you rather stay in this _hotel_." The criminal growled and hit the plate to the other side of the room.

Now she just backed a little away, but kept her eyes locked on the angry criminal in front of her. "Uh... So that's a yes?" She said with a slight hint of hesitance in her voice. "You bet, chicky." The criminal growled and he got her flipper in a tight grasp that made her gasp a little, but he didn't hesitate to drag her right out of the cell and the base. She followed and made sure to stay out of the way of the criminal who was now shooting straight at the guards behind them. Silvy glanced some nervously back, hoping that most of the guards would have their bulletproof vests on or that the criminal would just miss them. Just a little bit of her wondered how he had gotten his weapon in prison, but the moment did not give her an opportunity to dwell long on it.

Silvy was dragged roughly out of the base to a car, a black business like one of those. She gasped a little as he scratched the painting on the side of the car. "Oh salmon... Dad is going to kill me later..." She muttered silently under her breath. He pushed her roughly into the car before getting in himself. "Keep your beak shut." He growled as he sped the car right out of the base parking lot and through the security gate that closed off the way from the parking place to the road.

"I've got rules, chicky." He said with an angry sounding voice, though without the growls. "Oh, you do?" Silvy said, almost in a snort, but she did listen to what he had to say. "First rule, you keep your beak tightly shut. Not a sound until I ask you to make a sound. Second, you're going to do as you're told. A sandwich, means with salmon. It is with me in ten minutes sharp when I ask you. Third. You're my chicky and not from anybody else. Last, my name is Magnus. Don't call me in any other way, most definitely pet names are out of the question." He said in his angry voice.

"Of course." Silvy shrugged and she turned to look out of the car window. "so... how does your father think about you being a criminal?" She asked almost boldly right after he stopped talking. "what?!" He said with his break slightly open and his eyes widened a little. "Didn't you listen to a thing I said? Are you deaf?!" Magnus yelled angrily, but Silvy remained calm and she just looked at him. "News flash. I don't do rules, and if you want me to be your 'chicky', you better dial down the angry talk." She said with a cold expression and he was left with an open beak.

"Listen, chicky." Magnus said with a glare. "I don't care if you don't do rules. I don't give a tuna about what you think. Now be a nice baby and stay put and silent." Silvy watched him with an wide open break. "what did you just call me?" She hissed with a very angry tone and a dangerous look in her eyes. "Calm down, baby. You're mine and I can call you anything I want." Magnus said cool headed with a grin on his face, only to have it fade away by the sight of a sharp knife to his beak. "What did you just call me?" Silvy hissed again very angrily, with a look of pure evil in her eyes and a constant growling escaped her break. "woah chicky!" Magnus said and he just barely managed to keep the car in the save side of the road. "What's this all about?! have you lost your mind?!" Silvy growled angrily and pushed the knife some against his beak before she pushed it back in its place.

Silvy looked over at the boy and grinned some inconspicuously. She loved it to give others a scare now and then. It really made her feel good and it was amusing to her. Magnus didn't seemed too pleased though, she saw when she turned to look at him with her hidden grin. That was exactly what she had wanted to do. "Fine." The penguin behind the wheel growled. "Have it your way." Silvy glanced at him with a small snort. "Don't go telling me there ain't another way, chicky, believe me, there is." He muttered and Silvy looked some curiously at him before she shrugged and just looked out of the window. "Other way..." She mumbled silently to herself though.

If someone would ask Silvy, she would say that there was only one way: hers. that's what life had taught her, that's what she liked the best. She didn't actually care about other's feelings, nor about the thoughts of any higher force. She did her own way and it had already brought her quite some trouble. Not that Silvy cared much.

"Chicky. We're here." Magnus almost growled and Silvy nodded and jumped out of the car. She looked curiously around, to discover nothing more than a lonely and empty parking spot in the middle of the woods, not too far away from the highway, even though she wasn't able to see it through the t hick trees, even though their coats of leaves were mostly dropped down on the ground. "Why here?" She asked curiously as she glanced back at Magnus. "Various reasons." He said with a shrug. "For example... Getting rid of some trash..." Silvy first thought some on this before she looked with slightly wide eyes at Magnus. "But first we have to make sure everything is recycled, don't we?" he said with a sickening grin.

Silvy watched him before she cleared her throat a little. "I don't recycle... I don't care much about the environment." She said with an obvious shiver in her voice. "Of course you do." Magnus answered with a wide and sly grin. "You seem like just the type." He walked closer to her and laid his flipper on her shoulder to pull her closer to his body. She tried to shake off the flipper, but he was too strong. "Don't, please, don't." She said silently, but he just continued to come closer and touch her.


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty White Feathers

_here's the next chapter! I wasn't sure if I had to move the rating up to M, but I think it can just fit in T.  
__please have fun!:)  
_

* * *

** Chapter 2: Dirty White Feathers  
**

Her eyes widened as she was pushed onto the wet and cold forest ground. "Please..." She begged with tears in her eyes and an obvious shiver in her voice. "Don't hurt me..." She pleaded while the male pushed her by her neck deeper into the mud. It hadn't happened often to her, that one of her plans backfired right in her face as much as this one. She gasped for the cold air as the strong flippers went down her body. He obviously was excited now, a sort of angry, rebellious excitement. She felt it in his touch and she could easily read it in his merciless eyes. He roughly pushed her over onto her belly as she gasped one time more for air before she started to try to fight back. "No!"

It was not like that she was a virgin anymore. It was not for the whiteness of her feathers that she didn't want Magnus to be touching her on the autumn ground. Her flippers sunk deeper into the blood red and orange leaves as she moved them a bit violently around. Dirt spread all over her white feathers until they were nearly black colored. She stopped fighting as she knew how the male was too strong for her. There was nothing she could do to help herself escape. She had to wait until it all was over, until he was panting while she just would lay there, nearly emotionlessly, though still broken. Until he had taken most of the innocence she still had left. 'And here we have another one for the list...' She thought silently as she stared hollowly in front of her.

It took a moment before she started to take in her environment again. She just ignored the bigger penguin on her back and even though he handled her extremely roughly, she had managed to turn her mind from him and all that he was doing to her now. The wind still blew through the trees, bringing leaves and letting them topple down on the ground. She heard a little stream not too far away from them and then she also started to hear the soft sounds of the animals living in the forest.

Then... Then he was done. He got from her back with a wide and victorious grin and then pulled her up by her neck feathers. "And this is exactly what happens to chickys like you." He said triumphantly as if he had just climbed the Mount Everest. He let it follow up with a pleased giggle, though she remained completely silent, her eyes away from Magnus' grin. "You know that you asked for it, chicky." He laughed as he roughly pushed her more away from him until she tripped over a big stone. "Aren't you amazed by my powers, chicky?" He laughed as his stupid grin grew wider. Silvy tried to get up from the slippery ground to the best of her abilities, but then he got out a sharp-looking, big knife. It was blinking in the light of the rays of the sun which just barely managed to escape the prison of the gray clouds.

It was then, that Silvy made her first move towards Magnus. "No..." She said still silently and she struggled harder to get up. He grinned and moved closer to the girl. "Oh, but yes, my sweet darling." He sad and then pushed her roughly back onto the ground with his flipper. "You didn't really think that you were going to live? That I would let you wander away and tell everybody you know to get me back arrested?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, no, no, chicky. That's not how things work with me." The anger that he had been wearing for the whole time now made place for a cover of amusement.

"You can't imagine how many would be glad of your departure." He chuckled and her eyes widened. "Right. I know about how you dance and prance around like a nice little heartbreaker." He got his flipper around her break and clenched it hardly and pushed the point of his knife against her chest. "You should have played more carefully. Now you are done. First I will get straight with you, then I will inform all your other little boyfriends." He smiled widely. "So then everyone will know what kind of filthy little slut you were. I will tell your father and everyone you know! They will despise your dead bones with all their might." He bawled up his fists and growled as she started to back away more. "Stay still."

"No!" She exclaimed with very wide eyes. "No?" He repeated. "What 'no'? You don't have anything to bring in. I tell you once again, I make the rules, the law. You're my possession. And I tell you, you don't have the right to tell me no." She then shook her head, still with the wide and afraid eyes. "I'm not your possession, nor will I ever be." She managed to growl. "Oh, but you are." She shook her head. "Am not. Just because you claimed me, doesn't mean that you truly own me. I will always be my only own possession, not of some boy. You won't make me fall just because you managed to invade my body, or because you pushed a knife to my chest!" She squealed a little when he slapped her hard in her face and pushed harder on the knife. "Don't be crazy, Chicky. You're mine and you're dead." He growled with narrowed eyes.

She started to back away more and then quickly turned around and started to slide away. She tried to evade the trees when sliding rapidly through the muddy ground towards the stream she had heard earlier. "Come back here!" Magnus called angrily after her, but she just slid, as fast as she could through the forest. She heard the engine of a car starting and she tried to push herself even more. She knew that this was probably her only chance for survival, the only chance she would get to escape the criminal hunting her down like a wild animal. She heard how she got closer to the river and she knew that she could make it if she just-

That's when Magnus' car hit her and pushed her hard and rough against a tree.


End file.
